Rendezvous
by goladyvols
Summary: This is a one-shot from a story I'm currently working on called Her Partner's Wife. This storyline coincides with that.. Read if you'd like!
1. Chapter 1

RENDEZVOUS

Teddy Altman was never one to sit back and wait for something but she decided to give this one more shot. She had talked with Doctor Porter and they both agreed to meet for coffee but then that plan had turned into drinks. She felt silly for even thinking of her as Doctor Porter, especially when she had had her tongue pretty much down her throat but she had not even exchanged names with her. Their encounter was hurried and hot and Teddy had loved it. She knew she had never been this infatuated with anyone since Callie but there was something about this woman that turned her inside out. She glanced at her watch and wondered where she was. Had she been too pushy? She really hoped not.

Jennifer Porter was late for her date. She did not mean to be but she had an emergency come up. And she had left her phone lying on her desk so calling Teddy was out of the question. Hopefully she would still be there. Her mind wandered back to the night she had spent with Teddy. It had been so long since she had felt that kind of emotion and passion but it came out with her. She wanted another chance to explore this. Her foot pressed the gas harder and she flew to The Planet.

Teddy was starting to get pissed. She wanted this to work out but she didn't waste her time waiting on people that didn't show or even call to tell her they weren't coming. She knew she could find someone else in a minute but her huge problem was she didn't want to find someone else she only wanted one person and she just happened to walk through the door. Teddy stood up and took two steps forward.

"I am so sorry, Teddy, I had something come up at the office and then I was in such a hurry to leave that I left my phone on my desk. I couldn't call you to say that I was running behind. I apologize again."

"It's okay. You're a very important person. You're a doctor, so when someone needs you you have to go. It's not like you had a choice."

"That's right because my choice may have surprised you."

Teddy stared back at the beautiful woman. Was she flirting with her? It seemed like she was and Teddy smiled.

"Have we properly introduced ourselves yet?"

Teddy realized how stupid that sounded but she knew she was right to say it.

"Well, honestly, I don't think we have. Jennifer Porter. Nice to meet you."

"Teddy Altman. Nice to meet you too."

Teddy reached across the table and held the hand offered to her. The skin of her palm was so soft. It was different than her own. She had calluses and rough skin unlike the soft skin she was holding in hers. She reluctantly let go.

"Would you like something to drink? It seems I already have a head start on you. And I ditched the coffee for something stronger."

"Well, in that case I'll take a martini. Dirty."

Teddy swore she saw a glint in her eye with that last word. This was going to be a good night, she could feel it. Heading to the bar, she ordered the drink and turned to look at Jennifer. She was so beautiful and Teddy had the sudden urge to taste her caramel colored skin again. It seemed like it had been forever since she had tasted her. She handed the bartender some money and headed back to the table.

Jennifer kept her eyes on Teddy as she headed back towards her. She had traded the cargoes and tank top for khaki pants and a form-fitting top. She looked great either way. She moved with a confidence that the doctor appreciated and wanted to feel again.

Their fingers brushed as Teddy handed her the drink and a shiver traveled up both of their arms. The action did not go unnoticed by either one.

"Thank you."

Teddy thought back to their night together and remembered how not put together and out of control Jennifer had been. She could not wait to see that woman show up again.

"So, can I call you Jen or would you rather I call you Jennifer?"

"I get so used to people calling me Doctor Porter, I really don't have a preference. I will leave that up to you."

"Jen it is. So tell me something about yourself."

"Well, I'm a psychiatrist and I own my own practice. I've had it for almost ten years now. Is this the part where I have to tell you my age?"

Teddy stared back at her beautiful face. "Why would your age be a big deal? It doesn't matter, to me, how old you are."

Teddy loved the laughter that came from the other woman.

"You are so kind. I am forty-seven."

Teddy felt like her mouth was hanging open. There was no way this woman could be forty-seven. "Seriously?"

The small nod indicated it to be true.

"I would have never thought that. You certainly don't look your age. You look great."

Brown eyes met green ones and held them for several seconds before looking away.

"Tell me about yourself, Teddy."

"Well I am forty-two. I am a paramedic. I was in the Army for quite some time before I got booted."

"Why on earth would you get booted?"

"For being a lesbian."

"They discharged you for being a lesbian? How can that still go on?"

"This was a while back and I was having an affair with my CO. She decided I was easier to get rid of. It's a very long story. I don't really want to talk about it. So tell me something juicy about you."

"Juicy? Well, I was in a committed relationship with my partner for almost ten years. We decided to call it quits. I had a very hard time with it but I feel like I am moving on now."

Teddy hoped she meant that. She listened as the music changed over to a soft slow song and wanted to feel that body pressed against hers.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Teddy stood and came around the table. Their height difference would not be a problem, although she was several inches taller with those heels on. Teddy followed her onto the dance floor and never took her eyes off the sway of her hips in the tight skirt. Damn, she was fine as hell. She suddenly wanted to grab her from behind but figured she may offend someone with that position. She walked very close behind the taller woman and could no longer keep her hands to herself. She ran her hand down the back of her blazer. It was better than nothing but she wanted to feel skin.

They found an empty spot and stood very close to one another, just enjoying the proximity. Eyes traveled over faces and bodies as tensions mounted.

Teddy pulled Jennifer forward and wanted to moan when their bodies were finally pressed together. "Take this off." Teddy ran her hand down the blazer she suddenly wanted gone. She watched as Jennifer pulled back and unbuttoned the offending material. Pushing it off her shoulders, Teddy stared at the sleeveless red sweater she had on. She wanted more.

"Are you going to stare at me or dance?"

Teddy wanted to kiss her smart mouth but settled for pulling her against her own body. She wasn't used to being so much smaller than her date but Jennifer was also wearing three inch heels. She loved those red shoes, they were sexy as hell. Maybe they could use them later. Teddy placed her hands against the outsides of Jennifer's thighs and rubbed the silky material of her skirt. She felt satisfaction when the whimper reached her ears.

"Do you know how much I want you?"

"I think I do. I can feel it too, Teddy."

Teddy kept her hands on those strong thighs and gathered the material, trying to feel her soft skin. The knee length skirt was tight and she was getting frustrated with her progress. She needed to feel something. Keeping one hand tucked under the material of the skirt, she moved the other to run along her waistband. The sleeveless sweater was shorter and did not need to be tucked in and that made Teddy smile. She could finally feel her skin. Her warm hand slid underneath the sweater and ran along the band of the skirt. She could feel the goose bumps forming on Jennifer's skin.

"I can't get close enough to you. You feel so damn good. I want to rip this skirt off and fuck you right here."

Teddy could feel the groan vibrate through Jennifer's chest. She thought she had over-stepped the boundaries but obviously not. She needed to find out how far she could go without scaring her. The hand underneath her sweater moved up until her thumb was rubbing against the material of her bra. She didn't want the bra she just wanted skin.

"Put your legs closer together. I need to feel you but this skirt is too fucking tight."

Jennifer complied with a small sigh. She knew they were in a public place, surrounded by people, but she didn't even care. All she wanted was to feel Teddy's hands all over her. Next time she would wear something a little less form-fitting. Pulling her legs as close together as she could, her swaying stopped. She felt Teddy's fingers push under the hem of the skirt. The excitement of what she would find under her skirt made the taller woman whimper again.

Teddy could not get enough of her. Everything about her was a turn on. Her beautiful caramel colored skin, the perfect hair, the very toned body but especially her eyes. Her eyes were so dark brown they were almost black. Such a contrast to her light green ones. She was perfect. And Teddy could not wait to have her spread out in her bed so she could explore everything about her. Moving her fingers under the skirt, she grinned because the position she had asked her to change to gave her hand more room to move. Her nails scratched across the outside of her right thigh and moved to the inside. What Teddy felt at that moment was enough to make her groan. Thigh-highs and garters.

"Mother fucker, Jen, I have to have you. Let's get out of here."

Teddy walked back to the table and grabbed the blazer. Her hand was wrapped around Jennifer's and she felt like she was dragging her. Right now, though, it didn't even seem to matter. She never took her eyes off the door. She felt like she was on a mission. The Planet was crowded tonight and that made it even more difficult getting out. She finally made it to the door and walked around the side of the building. All she could think about was getting her hands all over that body. She turned and saw the arousal written all over the other woman's face and she knew she would not be able to wait.

"Tell me now if you don't want this. I feel like I will explode if I can't get my hands all over you. Do you want that? If not, tell me now."

Jennifer heard the words and knew she should care but right now, she didn't. She braced her hand against the concrete wall and pulled Teddy against her. Her hand cupped the angular face and she bent down to meet the other set of lips.

Teddy was on fire. She wanted to strip her and have sex against the wall but someone could see them. And Jennifer was a doctor; she couldn't do things like that. Her mind cleared and she just focused on the feel of lips and tongues. She had never felt so out of control. This woman did crazy things to her.

"Teddy touch me."

The words did not take long to sink in and she did what she was told. Her hands stayed on top of clothing this time. She wanted to feel her warm skin but she could not touch her without wanting more. Damn them for being so far away from a bed. Moving her right hand she cupped a full breast and moved her left to grab under her butt cheek. Both hands were wanting more.

"It's not enough, Teddy."

Teddy didn't know what to do. Well, she knew exactly what to do but this wasn't the place for it. She ran her right hand up and tangled her fingers through the black hair, pulling those beautiful lips back to hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but Teddy could tell Jennifer wanted more.

"Teddy, please, I need your hands on me."

"We can't, baby, someone might see us."

"I should care but I really don't. I just want you."

"Are you sure? What if someone sees us? I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble."

"I won't. Just touch me."

Teddy wanted to pump her fist but she used them to push Jennifer against the wall. She cupped her shoulders to make sure her skin was okay. She didn't want her to get scratched against the rough bricks. She could see every detail of her face with the light shining down.

"You are so fucking beautiful. I can't wait to see your whole body on display for me."

Teddy watched in amazement as Jennifer grabbed both her hands and led them to her body.

"I don't want your hands behind me. I want them all over me."

Teddy could not have controlled herself if her life depended on it. She went a little crazy. Her hands were everywhere, all at once. Running down her face, her chest and across the front of her thighs. She wanted more. And she would have it. Both hands pushed under the red sweater and cupped the soft mounds of Jennifer's breasts. Teddy loved breasts and these were perfect. She also loved bras that fastened in the front and thanked God that this one did just that. Unfastening the clip, she leaned back and stared at the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. Teddy rubbed her hands across them and felt the tight nipples pressing into her palms.

"Teddy, please..."

"I like you begging me. It turns me on."

Teddy watched as Jennifer closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She was moaning and lifting her hips and Teddy wanted to eat her alive.

"What turns you on babe?"

Teddy followed her words by moving her hands down across the tight skirt.

"This."

The one word softly spoken made Teddy look up at the beautiful face. "What about this?"

"Me and you standing here in an alley all over each other. Not caring if someone sees us."

"The thrill of being caught?"

"No, the thrill that hopefully someone is watching."

Teddy loved hearing those words and tried to calm herself but there was no need. She leaned over and ran her tongue across Jennifer's chest and down to her breasts. She could not even think about anything else but this woman standing in front of her. The same woman that had her in knots since their encounter a few weeks ago. She nuzzled the skin under her right breast and inhaled the fragrance that had been haunting her senses. She didn't know what it was but she would find out. Later. Teddy moved her hand down to slide under her skirt. She could not get the right angle and it was frustrating her. She loved a woman in a tight skirt but not when she couldn't maneuver around it. She let out a frustrated growl about the same time Jennifer did as well.

"Rip it."

"What?"

"My skirt. Rip it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

That's all Teddy needed to hear. She had hit the fucking jackpot with this one. She placed both hands at the top of the waistband and took one last look at Jennifer's face. Their eyes met and two words sealed the deal.

"Do it."

Teddy heard the fabric rip and the soft scream that passed through Jennifer's lips. This was almost too much.

Jennifer could not remember a time that she had been so turned on. Everything was closing in on her. She knew as soon as Teddy touched her she would fly apart. She needed that more than anything.

Teddy looked down and stared at the skin on display. Her eyes traveling over everything. Her hands reaching out to touch the skin between the thigh-highs and underwear. She was so soft. Teddy needed more. Her fingers slid up the inside of her thigh but instead of finding the underwear that she thought was there, she was met with flesh instead.

"Son of a bitch."

Teddy could not help her words or the fact that her fingers were already sliding through her arousal. Crotchless panties were awesome. She ran her hand down the outside of Jennifer's thigh and back up and around to cup her butt cheek. The fingers curving towards the seam, she squeezed. She knew it would only take a few strokes for Jennifer to come but she wanted more.

"I can't stand it, Teddy. Please."

Teddy grinned at her words and moved her thumb to slide through the very wet slit. Okay, she knew she had to pick up the pace for both of them. She slid two fingers up and into the dripping heat she had been dreaming about. Damn, she felt so good.

"I can't wait to taste you. All this hot, dripping flesh."

Teddy loved the noises and the motions of the other woman's body. Her fingers picked up the pace and she leaned her weight all the way against her.

"You are so fucking wet. You feel so good."

Jennifer lost the battle with holding back her orgasm. She gave in and threw back her head. Her hips thrusting against Teddy's hand. She wanted so much more with this woman.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

Teddy leaned in and kissed her gently. Her lust turning into something totally different. She released her and stood back.

"Come on gorgeous."

"Teddy, my skirt. I can't leave like this."

"It's fine. My motorcycle is right over there. Wrap your blazer around your waist and no one will even see you."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my house so I can fuck your brains out."

Teddy leaned forward and pressed her lips to the surprised ones. She could not wait to get her back to her house. She smiled all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Glad you all liked the first chapter of this adventure! Here's another one with a little more background! Let me know what y'all are thinking! I will post a new chapter of Her Partner's Wife tomorrow! Thanks guys! Y'all are AWESOME! :)**_

Chapter 2

Jennifer Porter usually loved her job but these last few days had taken a toll on her. She was so exhausted, not really physically but definitely mentally. Three of her favorite clients were having huge problems. Two were heading towards divorce and she hated that because there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. And the third was the one that touched her heart the most. Arizona Robbins. What a strong woman. She had been through so much over the last year and a half that it almost seemed cruel for her to be going through more. She had been married for ten years to a police officer and it had ended badly. He was killed and Arizona had been left alone and pregnant. Not a happy pregnancy though, he had raped her. Her husband's partner had stepped in to help her and they had ended up falling in love. Granted the partner was a woman, everything seemed to be working out until now. She had for the first time in a long time, wanted to console her as a friend not just a client. She had felt an immediate connection with this woman and she wanted to help her. But how? This Arizona would have to fix on her own. Well, she and Callie together. Glancing at her watch, she saw how late it was. Everyone else had left a long time ago but she did not feel that need. She didn't have anyone at home waiting for her to walk through the door. She realized a few weeks ago how much she missed that feeling. After meeting Teddy, a lot of things had changed. She wanted something more with her. They had shared two very heated encounters, not that she minded, but she also wanted more. Jennifer felt like Teddy did as well but she wasn't sure. She hoped she wanted more. She had not felt this way for a woman in a long time. Thinking of Teddy, she started gathering her things to head home.

Teddy Altman had never snuck into a building. The night officer down front had let her through. She coincidentally worked with his brother. Luck had been on her side with that one. She took the stairs to the third floor where she knew Jennifer would still be. The woman was a workaholic. She was also probably thinking she had nothing to go home to. Teddy almost felt bad for calling her and saying she couldn't make it but this would make up for it. She opened the stairwell door and saw the light still on in Jennifer's office. She didn't know if she should wait for her or go into her office. She closed her eyes as she caught the subtle fragrance floating through the air. Jennifer turned her on like nobody ever had. She decided to wait until she was headed for the elevator to surprise her.

Jennifer had everything in her carry bag packed up. She knew she couldn't put off going home any longer. With a resigned sigh, she put her bag on her shoulder and walked out of her office. She turned off the lights and headed for the elevator. Pressing the button for the lobby she was surprised when a warm body pressed against her from behind. She knew who it was immediately.

"Teddy..."

Teddy loved looking at her. She always wore the power suits that looked so fucking hot on her. She had done enough looking.

"You look good enough to eat. Hmmm just gave myself an idea."

"You told me you couldn't come tonight."

"Don't worry baby; we'll both come tonight."

Jennifer tried to turn around but Teddy held her still. She wanted to be face-to-face with her but obviously Teddy had other plans.

Teddy felt Jennifer relax. She wanted her to feel safe with her. She knew she would do whatever she had to to protect her. That was a new feeling for her or at least it had been a very long time since she felt that way. She didn't mind because this felt so right with Jennifer.

"God, you smell so good. What is that?"

Jennifer took a few seconds to answer as Teddy pressed her nose against her neck and then licked a path towards her chin.

"Armani Code."

"You and your Armani Code have been driving me insane. I can smell it even when you're not around. That's fucking crazy, huh? I can see you, smell you and hear you even when I know it's not you. I feel like a crazy woman."

"You and crazy do not even match! Trust me. I've seen crazy and heard crazy but that's not you Teddy. I understand what you mean though. You are always in my head. You have me so distracted I really don't know what to do. I was staying here because you said you couldn't meet me tonight. I didn't want to go home to an empty house. I wanted you to be there. I was upset, Teddy. And now here you are."

Teddy stepped back and shook herself. She had never expected to hear those words come out of Jennifer's mouth. She felt herself falling for the other woman but she had had no idea what was going through her mind. Now she knew. And that made her hot as hell. She turned the taller woman around and stared at her. Her eyes moving from the top of her head all the way down to her red high heels. Damn, she loved those shoes.

Jennifer watched Teddy's eyes settle on the shoes. She knew that she liked them and she had put them on this morning just for her. "I'm wearing them for you, Teddy. I was so disappointed when you called and said you couldn't meet me. I have several things just for you."

Hearing those simple words, Teddy lost the battle over her control. She leaned against the taller woman and pressed her mouth tightly to hers. Teddy's hands bracketed Jennifer's hips, holding her in place as her mouth took control. Her tongue swiping across the other woman's bottom lip as she sucked it into her mouth. She pulled back and looked into the brown eyes.

"Are you going to let me fuck you while you wear them?"

Jennifer could not help her groan hearing Teddy's words. No one had ever made her lose control like Teddy.

"Yes..."

Teddy felt like she needed to slow down but she couldn't. Hearing Jennifer tell her 'yes' made her heart beat triple time. Her hands were moving all over the other woman's body. Cupping her breasts then her hips and finally settling on her thighs.

"Spread your legs, baby. I need to feel you. I need to see if you're as wet as I think you are."

"Hmmm, Teddy, let's go into my office."

"Afraid someone will see us?"

"No, that doesn't bother me but what I want to do to you- I need privacy."

Jennifer turned and led Teddy into her office. Closing the door, she had no sooner turned the lock when Teddy had her pressed against the wood. The door was hard against her back and Teddy was pressing her into it not against it. She wanted to slow things down but this always happened when they were together. Spontaneous Combustion!

"Strip."

Jennifer looked into the fiery green eyes staring back at her and shivered. She loved hearing the dominant tone in Teddy's voice but she also wanted to take charge. Their last encounter had been all Teddy and she didn't want this one to be the same way.

"I will if you do."

Teddy stared back at Jennifer. The words had been so unexpected but she loved hearing them. "Okay."

Both women started removing their clothes but never broke eye contact. Until Jennifer removed her pants and Teddy could see the lace thong she was wearing. She could see through the material and there was nothing hampering her view. She was bare. When had she done that? Teddy had to stop and take in all the sights she had standing right in front of her. She watched Jennifer unbutton her blouse and pull it away from her body. Now she stood there in nothing but a matching bra and panty set and those fuck-me heels.

"Teddy, I'm way ahead of you. I think I'll finish mine while you just stand there staring."

Jennifer made good on her word and removed the bra and panties. Now she kept her eyes glued to Teddy as she stood there naked except for her shoes. She wanted to grab the other woman but she had to control herself for a moment. Jennifer had never had a Brazilian wax but she wanted to do it for Teddy and seeing the appreciation in her stare was enough to make her want to do it again and again.

"So, Ms. Altman, do you like what you see?"

Teddy was having trouble forming her words. She could not remember ever seeing such a beautiful sight.

"Well, if you aren't going to talk then I want you to finish taking off your clothes. Don't make me wait."

Teddy knew she had hit the jackpot with this woman. The thought made her grin but she pulled her pants off and then her shirt without another word. She finished undressing and stood there in all her glory, waiting for Jennifer to make her next move. She only had to wait a second and the other woman started making her way towards her.

Jennifer stepped right up against the other woman. Their flesh barely touching but it was almost too much with the emotions and feelings coursing through both their bodies. They both moaned as Jennifer ran her hand down the center of Teddy's chest; Jennifer deciding to up the scales as she pulled Teddy towards her desk.

Teddy knew she could let Jennifer play this game but only for a little while. She was naturally dominant and this woman made her even more so. She could let her have her fun but soon it would not be enough. She felt herself being positioned against the edge of the desk and winced as the very cool surface came into contact with her very warm skin. Letting Jennifer push her back, she lounged on the smooth surface and waited.

Jennifer stared at the beautiful woman on display. She could not help herself with just wanting to look. This was the first time that both of them were completely naked and free to touch and stare at whatever they wanted to. She tried to take in as much as she could but her eyes did not want to move away from each area she was studying. She was studying her breasts and the barbell that was pierced through her right nipple. How did she not know that was there? Her fingers ran across the stainless piercing and rolled it between her fingers. She watched as Teddy closed her eyes and threw her head back. She wanted to keep watching that beautiful sight but something very colorful caught her eye. A beautiful blue and yellow lotus blossom was tattooed on the flat surface of her pelvis. She moved between her legs, spreading them apart. That was probably not necessary but who cared at this point. Her fingers traced over the precise lines and saw something inside the blossom that she wanted a closer look at. Bending over, her eyes were on the same level with the beautiful skin and the colorful art.

"Teddy what's inside the blossom?"

"Those are the initials of two of my buddies killed in Iraq. I tried to save them but I couldn't. I wanted something of theirs to always be with me."

Jennifer stared at the tattoo and looked up at the woman lying back on her desk. She was so much more special than she could have ever imagined. She knew that Teddy had been through a lot and she appreciated how she could keep going on even with all the hardships she had endured. Bending down she pressed her lips to the beautiful tattoo. She wanted to be able to take some of her pain away. Even if that only meant for the time they could share like this, she would do it. Her tongue eased around the blue ink and she felt Teddy shiver. She wanted nothing more than to move her mouth and push her tongue into the wet folds but she refrained. She felt the need for Teddy to know that she cared about her not just for sex but so much more.

Teddy could not lie here like this much longer. She felt something so strong for Jennifer that she wanted to push it back down. Knowing this was more than sex, she really could not figure out if she liked that or not. Was it too soon? Was Jennifer the right woman for her? All those thoughts were driving her crazy and she needed to remain in control. She reached down and grabbed her hair with both hands. She dragged Jennifer away from the sensitive skin and pulled her towards her mouth. She reversed their positions and moved between Jennifer's thighs. Her tongue forcing its way into the other woman's mouth, she could feel the tension forming.

"What are you doing to me? I can't do anything without thinking of you. My mind is always a mess. All I can think about is the way you look, the way you taste, the way you smell. I don't know if I like that or not. I do know that I want more. I can't help myself. It's like you're a fucking drug. And I crave you more than my next breath."

Teddy punctuated the last words with a growl and grabbed Jennifer's right breast and thrust her left hand between her thighs.

"Did you do this for me?"

Jennifer could not speak. Her tongue felt like it was too big for her mouth. She gasped when she felt Teddy run two fingers over her skin, spreading her wetness even more. She needed more from her and couldn't wait to get it.

"Your skin is so soft. I wanted to take my time and look at you and taste you but now that I've seen you and felt you, I can't. There's nothing more I want to do than run my tongue through your wet pussy but I can't. I feel like I'm out of control and it's all because of you."

Teddy finished saying those words and ran her thumb across Jennifer's nipple, her thumbnail scraping across it causing the other woman's back to arch. Teddy swallowed up the groan and pushed two fingers inside the tight heat.

"I love your smooth pussy. I'm so glad that you did this for me."

Jennifer surprised herself with her words. "I did it for myself."

Teddy chuckled and pressed her fingers as far as they would go. Her hand was squeezing Jennifer's breast so hard she thought she may be hurting her but hearing no complaints she kept going.

"Don't kid yourself, baby, you did this for me. You knew that it would drive me crazy. And it worked. I'm so close to coming and you aren't even touching me. It's because of this smooth pussy. I can't wait to lick every inch of it. Do you want that, Jen? Do you want my tongue fucking you?"

Jennifer wanted to remain indifferent with Teddy's words but she couldn't. Her hips were meeting every thrust of fingers and her back arched every time her breast was squeezed. She was moaning so loud she was worried that someone would hear. No she wasn't.

Teddy thrust her fingers in and out of the tight wet heat. Suddenly she felt the urge to mark her and ran her lips and tongue up the side of her neck. Stopping at her ear, she licked her pulse and whispered. "Tell me you belong to me. That your pussy is mine."

Jennifer moaned and tried to hold herself back. She didn't like that Teddy took all her willpower away and made her feel things that she wasn't quite ready for. It was almost embarrassing.

"Tell me Jennifer."

Jennifer tried one last time to hold back but her efforts failed. She heard Teddy's words and felt her teeth and she lost it.

"I want you to say it."

Teddy sank her teeth into the skin underneath her ear and slammed her fingers up as far as she could and she was finally rewarded.

"I'm yours, Teddy, all yours."

Both women climaxed one following right behind the other. Their bodies were spent and sweaty.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?"

"No, I loved it."

Teddy smiled and stepped back. Reaching down, she grabbed their clothes and handed them to Jennifer.

"Good, now let's go home and start all over..."

**:D**


End file.
